superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
A SquarePants Family Vacation (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"A SquarePants Family Vacation"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Jay Lender |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Jay Lender Derek Iversen |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Directors' |Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producers' |Jennie Monica Hammond Helen Kalafatic |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Sam Henderson Thurop Van Orman Derek Iversen C.H. Greenblatt Mr. Lawrence Kaz Tom King Dani Michaeli Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams Richard Pursel Mike Roth Derek Drymon Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "A SquarePants Family Vacation" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Mr. SquarePants, Heffer |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Mechanic |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Race Announcer, Filbert |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Mrs. SquarePants |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Rocko the Car Dealer, Spunky the Racer Dog |- |'Marty Grabstein' |Racer Fish |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Donna Grillo Collette Sunderman Michael Hack |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |William Reiss Dave Cunningham Chris Headrick Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Tim Parsons Marcelo de Souza Ant Ward Janice Tolentino Tom Bernardo Monica Tomova Aaron Springer Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designer' |Virginia Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger Paula Spence |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Fredrick Kim Nick Jennings |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang Catherine E. Simmonds Dene Ann Heming |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Production Coordinators' |Philip Harris Jacqueline Buscarino |- |'Writing Coordinators' |Brian Koonce June Bliss |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistants' |Kris Wimberly Shaid Hamid Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Gary Hall Karen Shaffer Sandy Benenati Jan Browning |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"A SquarePants Family Vacation" Live Action Sequences |- |'Director of Photography' |Keith Lowry |- |'Stuff Footage By' |Doritos Lay's TGI Friday's Fritos Cheetos M&M's Snickers Starburst Excul Skittles Reese's KitKat Butterfinger Milky Way Baby Rush Crunch® Jack Links Hershey's Dasani Red Bull Pepsi Sprite Coca-Cola |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek Wendi McNeese Tony Tedford Eric Weyenberg |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Lauren Slusser Michael Petak |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly K. Bowman Mishelle Smith Amy Wu Casler Jeff Adams Ruben Espinoza Matt Brown Kyle Hayden Salami Studios Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon Justin Smith J.F. Kinyon Shawn Trask Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Picture Editors' |Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animators' |Christian Evans Chris Gottron |- |'CG Production Assistant' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Jimmy Lifton Robert Hargreaves Thomas J. Maydeck, MPSE William B. Griggs Tim Gilmer Glenn E. Oyabe Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE Tom Syslo |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Rick Hinson Jessa Arruda |- |'Sound Editors' |Les Wolf Robbi Smith Eric Freeman Doug Andorka Keith Dickens Roy Braverman Daisuke Sawa Greg Shorer Jason Freedman Brian F. Mars Tom Syslo Matt Brown Jeff Hutchins Mark Howlett Timothy Garrity Tony Orozco |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |D.J. Lynch John K. Hegedes Thomas Maydeck, CAS Timothy J. Garrity Ray Leonard Michael Beiriger Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Team' |Vincent Guisetti Matt Hall Aran Tanchum Devon Bowman Dan Cubert Diane Greco Chris Jensen Roy Braverman Monette Becktold Krickett Jones Bobby Crew |- |'Track Reading' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"The Road Song"' |Written by Aaron Springer Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Sirena Irwin |- |'"Sewer Pipe Rocko's Modern Life"' |Written by C.H. Greenblatt Composed by Sarah Frost Performed by The B-52's |- |"Above the Pink Panther" |Written by Carl Greenblatt Composed by Henry Mancini Performed by Henry Mancini |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editor' |Faust Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Oracle Post DigitPost TV. Salami Studios Horta Editorial Hanna Barbara Earthsalt Studios Advantage Audio Glenwood Editorial Warner Bros. Animation Pacifica Sound Group Hacienda Post Sabre Media Studios Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea Yearim Productions, Inc. Bardel Entertainment Sunwoo Entertainment, Inc. Digital eMation, Inc. Wang Films Productions, Inc. Cuckoo's Nest Studios Yeson Animation Studios Walt Disney Television Animation Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'"Rocko's Modern Life" Courtesy of' |Nickelodeon |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli Mary Harrington |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Eric Coleman Steven Hillenburg Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2011 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits